Moonlight Sword
'''Moonlight Sword '''is an insert song sung by Nana Mizuki from Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. Lyrics |-|Romanji= (Shogyou mujou Ya, ya ha-ye zesshoumetsu sou) (Shoumetsu metsui Ya, ya ha-ye jakume tsuiraku) (Ame no habakiri Yae- Ya-ha-ye-ie) Hitotsume no tachi inabikari yori saisoku naru kaze no gotoku Futatsume no tachi mu no kyouchi nareba hayashi no gotoshi Hyakki yagyou wo osoruru wa Ono ga mijuku no mizukagami Ware ga yarazute dare ga yaru Mezame yo...aoki haja naru musou Ikusen, ikuman, ikuoku no inochi Subete wo nigirishime furikazasu Sono se mo kooritsuku danba no issen Chiru kakugo wa aru ka? Koyoi no yozora wa yaiba no kissaki to Yoku nita mikazuki ga kaguwashii Iza, jinjou ni...waga tsurugi no hi ni Kie hate yo Mittsume no tachi ikari no honoo towa ni kienu rekka no gotoku Yottsume no tachi doujinu kokoru wa oyama no gotoshi Nidoto nakanu to kimeta no da Nagasu mono wa chishio de ii Sakimori no uta wa fuurin kazan Nenbutsu wa mou tonae owatta ka...? Shoushi senban na zaregoto to tomo ni Koppamijin nite zangenasai Semete saigo wa mononofu to ikite Utsukushiku jigoku e Gyaku ni towasenasai kiden no mune ni wa Yuzurenai "Nanika" wa aru no ka? Iza, jinjou ni...nehan no tabi ni Joukase yo Shogyou...mujou... Ikusen, ikuman, ikuoku no inochi Subete wo nigirishime furikazasu Sono se mo kooritsuku danba no issen Chiru kakugo wa aru ka? Koyoi no yozora wa yaiba no kissaki to Yoku nita mikazuki ga kaguwashii Iza, jinjou ni...kaze naru tsubasa Saa yukan |-|Kanji= (諸行無常 Ya, ya ha-ye 是生滅走) (生滅滅已 Ya, ya ha-ye 寂滅為楽) (アメノハバキリYae- Ya-ha-ye-ie) 一つめの太刀 稲光より 最速なる風の如く 二つめの太刀 無の境地なれば 林の如し 百鬼夜行を恐るるは 己が未熟の水鏡 我がやらずて誰がやる 目覚めよ…蒼き破邪なる無双 幾千、幾万、幾億の命 すべてを握りしめ振り翳す その背も凍りつく断破の一閃 散る覚悟はあるか? 今宵の夜空は刃の切っ先と よく似た三日月が香しい 伊座、尋常に…我がつるぎの火に 消え果てよ 三つめの太刀 怒りの焔 永久に消えぬ烈火の如く 四つめの太刀 動じぬこヽろは 御山の如し 二度と泣かぬと決めたのだ 流すものは血潮でいい 防人の歌は 風林火山 念仏はもう唱え終わったか…? 笑止千万な戯(ざ)れ言と共に 木っ端微塵(こっぱみじん)にて懺悔(ざんげ)なさい せめて最後は武士(もののふ)と生きて 美しく地獄へ 逆に問わせなさい 貴殿の胸には 譲れない「何か」は在るのか? 伊座、尋常に…涅槃(ねはん)の旅に 浄化せよ 諸行…無常… 幾千、幾万、幾億の命 すべてを握りしめ振り翳す その背も凍りつく断破の一閃 散る覚悟はあるか? 今宵の夜空は刃の切っ先と よく似た三日月が香しい 伊座、尋常に…風鳴る翼 さあ往かん |-|English= (Shogyou mujou Ya, ya ha-ye ze shoumetsu sou Shoumetsu metsu i Ya, ya ha-ye jakume tsuiraku Ame no habakiri Yae- Ya-ha-ye-ie) The first blade: like the fastest wind, faster than lightning The second blade: like a forest in an empty field If you fear the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons You’re a premature water-mirror I don’t do it, someone else does Awaken… unparalleled blue that breaks the evil Thousands, tens of thousands, billions of lives I grip and wield all of it A flash of breaking that freezes even that back Do you have the resolve to fall? Tonight’s night sky, together with the blade That resembles a crescent, is fragrant Now, ordinarily…by the flame of my sword Disappear The third blade: like the eternal blaze of rage’s flame The fourth blade: the unmoving heart is like the mountain I’ve resolved never to cry again What flows can just be blood The song of soldiers, wind, forest, fire, mountain* Have we finished chanting the chant…? Together with the absurd nonsense Shrive yourself into pieces At least live as a warrior at the very end To hell beautifully Conversely be asked, in your heart Is there an unquestionable “something”? Now, ordinarily…on the journey to nirvana Be purified Everything is mortal…nothing is permanent… Thousands, tens of thousands, billions of lives I grip and wield all of it A flash of breaking that freezes even that back Do you have the resolve to fall? Tonight’s night sky, together with the blade That resembles a crescent, is fragrant Now, ordinarily…the wings sounding in the wind Now don’t go Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music